Hero Of War
by ShowsAreLife
Summary: Ally Dawson has lived next to an empty apartment for months. When someone finally moves in she wants to get to know them, but not all is as it seems with the new neighbour. (Updates every Wednesday)
1. A New Neighbour

**So I got this idea little while ago, let me know what you think please :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Gavin, I'm really not asking much."<p>

"You are asking me to drive for hours to pick up a friend of yours I have never met."

"Yes, and you are my best friend." Ally smiled.

"Who's also your boss."

"I know, look please. I'll work extra hours for less pay."

"Fine." Gavin sighed. "You don't have to work extra hours."

"You are the best." Ally hugged him.

"Tell me about it." Gavin laughed. "So, anyone moved into the flat yet?"

"Nope. been lying empty for months now. I'm not complaining though, Mr Evans was nice but he was always trying to cook some weird dishes and that either ended with fire or just a really bad smell."

"Wasn't he the one who gave you the cookbook for Christmas?" Gavin laughed.

"Yeah." Ally shook her head giggling. "Anyway, thank you for agreeing to pick Trish up."

"It's fine, it's fine. Is there a reason she can't just get a Taxi?"

"Who knows, it's Trish."

"I guess, you need to learn to drive." Gavin said.

"I never have time, I'm always running around after you."

"Ha ha." Gavin shook his head. "Well I look forward to meeting this infamous Trish."

"You'll like her."

Those two people right there, that was Gavin Young and Ally Dawson. Friends since college, best friends might I add. And now they lived in New York, the greatest city on earth. In their opinion anyway. Gavin had fell into good fortune and decided to open a record label. Of course he hired Ally, he had to. Both of them were very musical. In fact they had even formed their own little singing duo. It lasted for about a week before they both realized that they probably weren't cut out for being famous. It was Gavin's idea to start a record label, and Ally being his friend, backed him all the way. Gavin had always had a good mind for music business and soon enough it really took off for them. Ally on the other hand was clueless. Gavin had tried to convince her to become an artist but she didn't want to do that either, so instead she settled for being his personal assistant. A job she rather enjoyed.

Ally had reached her apartment door just around 8pm. She was startled by a noise that came from the apartment next door to her. Someone had moved in, so she assumed.

* * *

><p>"ALLY!" Trish ran towards her best friend leaving Gavin holding all her bags.<p>

"Great." He mumbled.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad you made it!" Ally smiled as the two hugged.

"Thanks for getting your boy toy to come pick me up." Trish winked.

"Trish." Ally laughed.

"I am not her boy toy, we're the same age, and these are also all your bags." Gavin said dropping the bags beside Trish. "Alright, I gotta go. Got a meeting with that band 5 Seconds Of Summer. I really don't wanna be late." Gavin hugged Ally. "I'll see you later."

"Good luck at the meeting." Ally said as he walked off.

"I'm Gavin Young, I don't need it." He winked and got in his car.

"Did he just say 5 Seconds Of Summer?" Trish said in disbelief.

"Yep." Ally nodded. "It's one of the biggest labels around now." Ally shrugged.

"He can like.. let me meet them… right?"

"He can, but he won't." Ally laughed.

"Um, I'll make him."

"Of course, anyway, let's go find your hotel!"

Ally had met Trish five summers ago in Spain. Ally was in need of a break and was there alone. Trish was also there alone, but had made a 'friend'. Ally was convinced there was more than a friendship there but Trish continued to deny it. His name was Dez, and only god knows where he was now. Ally and Trish instantly became friends and spent two weeks getting drunk and trying the weirdest foods ever. They had vowed to stay in touch and they had never went back on it. This was the first time Trish had decided to visit New York. She was only here for a month and Ally planned to make the most of it. However for today Trish just wanted to sleep. Jet lag, it was a pain in the ass. After a short walk about and dinner Ally left Trish to get her much needed 'beauty sleep' and headed back to her apartment.

"You signed them?"

"_Sure did!"_

"I'm going to have a lot of work to do now." Ally laughed.

"_You know I can hire someone else to help out."_

"Gavin, I love my job, don't you dare."

"_Alright. I shall see you at some point tomorrow then. Love ya."_

"You too!" Ally smiled to herself and hung up. Before she could raise her head to look ahead she felt her body bang into someone much taller than her. The person let a box slip out of there hand and the floor. Smash. Well, that was awkward. "I'm so sorry." She began repeating as she bent down to pick up the now smashed plates. "It's okay." The voice caught her attention. She had never heard it, it wasn't one of her neighbours. She looked up at the man who stood before her. "I'm really sorry." She repeated standing up.

"It's just plates." He shrugged. He was a dirty blonde with messy hair and a little bit of stubble. He looked a few years older than Ally. Maybe in his 30's? There was a small scar above his right eyebrow and his eyes looked tired. "Have you just moved in?" She asked.

"Yep." He nodded.

"I'm Ally." This is my apartment." She smiled pointing at the door.

"My names Austin. That's mine." He said pointing at the door beside hers.

"I figured." She laughed and he just looked at her with curiosity. "Well… I should let you go." She said shoving the key into the door and opening it quicker than she ever had. Once safely inside she took a deep breath. Trust her to embarrass herself. She paused for a moment before looking through the spy hole on her door. He was picking up the broken pieces of glass and carelessly throwing them into the box.

* * *

><p>"Someone moved into the apartment."<p>

"Finally." Gavin said. "Some rich girl that thinks she can survive without her parents?"

"That's a little rude." Ally said. "But no, a man actually."

"A man, eh?" Gavin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes a man." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Briefly. It seems I was too busy breaking his plates."

"Ha." Gavin laughed.

"It's not funny, it's so embarrassing! He just looked at me like I was some weird person."

"Well, it's not like he lives next door to you." Gavin smirked.

"Shut up." Ally said. "Hopefully I won't have to ever see him again."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"I don't know, I will just do my best to avoid him." Ally shrugged.

"Good luck with that."

"Okay, you have a meeting at 4 with Jimmy Starr, do you need anything else before I go?"

"Nah, I'll be good. You go have fun." Gavin smiled.

"Thank you." Ally said picking up her handbag.

"Hey." Gavin said. "Hug."

"How could I forget." Ally joked and hugged him. "See you soon."

* * *

><p>"Was he hot?" Trish asked.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"This Andy guy, was he hot?"

"His name is Austin." Ally corrected her.

"Andy, Austin, same thing."

"It's really not." Ally shook her head. "And yeah, I suppose he's attractive."

"So would you fuck him?" Trish asked.

"Straight to the point, and no, because I don't know him."

"Who cares, people sleep with their neighbours all the time."

"You would know." Ally said.

"Maybe, but thats besides the point."

"Did you ever find Dez?" Ally asked trying to change the subject.

"No." Trish sighed.

"Facebook?"

"I've tried, either Dez wasn't his real name or he doesn't have any online accounts."

"You'll find him one day." Ally reassured her.

"I somehow doubt it, it's been five years. I've given up anyway. I'm actually dating someone."

"You are?! When did this happen?" Ally said choking on the air.

"A few months ago." Trish smirked. "His name is Jace."

"Interesting…" Ally was about to play 20 questions but her heart sank as a familiar face walked through the door. "Oh my god." She said burying her face in the menu.

"What?" Trish asked looking around.

"That's him."

"Who?"

"Austin." Ally said quietly.

"The blonde guy? Damn, he's hot."

"Stop looking at him." Ally said.

"Too late, he's coming over here." Trish smiled.

"Oh my god." Ally said taking a deep breath.

"Ally?" She heard him asked.

"Austin." She turned around in her chair. "Hey." She awkwardly smiled.

"Hi." He smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I was out buying some new plates." He said. "Stopped by to get a coffee." He shrugged.

"I was actually just leaving." Ally said.

"You were?" Trish asked.

"Hey, I can walk you home?" He suggested. That was not the response Ally wanted.

"Sure." She smiled, leaving her best friend with a mixed expression.

* * *

><p>The walk was silent. Ally kept trying to think of things to say, anything to break the deathly silence, but nothing but the plates came to mind. She gave in and just decided to bring them up, even though by this time they were home.<p>

"I'm sorry about breaking your plates." She apologized again.

"It's fine, honestly."

"What brings you to New York anyway?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Uh…" He paused. "Work." He finally said.

"What kind of work?"

"Well I got a job at the local concert hall lugging all the gear about." He said.

"So you moved here… to carry things?" She asked.

"Only thing I'm good at." He said.

"I'm sure that's not true." She said. "Well this is me." She stopped at the door.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'll see you around I guess."

"Of course." Ally smiled.

She was a little curious as to why he hadn't asked about her job, or anything else for that matter but she shrugged it off. At least this time it was a little less embarrassing.


	2. He's A Dork

**You guys seemed to like it, so here it is! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - He's a dork<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah Ally, good morning." Gavin smiled.<p>

"Morning." she replied taking a seat at her desk. Her eyes finally met with Gavins who just stared at her. "What?" She asked feeling slightly insecure.

"Well, yesterday you'll never guess who I got a call from."

"I don't know, One Direction?"

"Don't be ridiculous Ally." He said. "Your friend, Trish. Asking me to give her a ride."

"Wait how did she get your number?" Ally asked.

"That's the thing. She didn't, instead she called reception twenty times until they put me on."

"Sorry." Ally laughed.

"Yeah well I had to go pick her up since you left her in the middle of nowhere. Can you just make sure she knows I'm not her chauffeur, please."

"Okay, okay. It wont happen again." Ally said.

"Good." Gavin nodded. "So where did you disappear to anyway?"

"That guy I told you about, he walked into the coffee shop so I tried to make up some excuse about going home and then he was like 'Oh let's walk together' which was not my plan at all." Ally sighed. "Although it was a little less embarrassing this time."

"Well at least you didn't have to listen to how amazing the real housewives series is." Gavin laughed. "Oh by the way, we have a new handy man coming in today. Got a call from a friend asked if I could give this guy a job. Seems like he's having a hard time." Gavin shrugged.

"Oh, what's his name?" Ally asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Uh, Moon I think. Austin Moon." As soon as the name left Gavin's mouth Ally instantly choked on her drink and spat it back out into the cup. "Ew." Gavin said.

"Austin Moon?!" She asked.

"Yeah… why do you know him?"

"That's the guy!"

"Your neighbour?" Gavin asked.

"Yes! Gavin, what the hell am I supposed to do!?"

"Uh.. get on with it. He's hardly going to care and from what I can tell he's having a pretty tough time. I'm not just going to fire him cause you wanna fuck him."

"I do not want to fuck him." Ally sighed. "I barely know him!"

"Not interrupting anything am I?" Ally heard a voice from behind her.

"You must be Austin." Gavin smiled. "Gavin Young, very nice to meet you." Gavin shook hands with Austin. "And this is Ally Dawson." Gavin smirked.

"Hey." Austin smiled.

"Hi." Ally managed to choke out.

"Ally will show you to your office." Gavin said getting back to his work.

"I have an office?" Austin looked confused.

"Well.. it's a room.. with a desk.. where people take broken things." Gavin laughed. "Ally?" Gavin looked at her as she sat there trying not to make a fool of herself. "Right this way." She sighed getting up and leading Austin to a room down the hall.

* * *

><p>"This is it in all it's glory." Ally smiled and opened the door.<p>

"It looks, nice." Austin said looking around.

"Can I get you anything? Tea, Coffee?" Ally asked.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's my job. Besides, I was just about to make Gavin one anyway."

"Uh, alright then. I'll have a tea." Austin smiled. "No milk, three sugars."

"Coming right up."

"So what's the deal with you and Mr Young?"

"You don't have to call him that you know." Ally said.

"Bad habit." Austin shrugged.

"There is no deal with us." Ally said sitting down and Austin leaned against his desk.

"How'd you land this job?"

"We've been friends for a long time. He wanted me to be a partner here, but I don't know the next thing about music business, so this was a good alternative."

"Running around after him?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"I don't run around after him." Ally said. "Well, I guess I do, but he's really good to me and It's a job." She explained. "Anyway, what did you do before this?"

"Uh.. I used to be a sound tech, which makes it easier for me to fix stuff I guess."

"How did you get that scar?" She asked looking at it.

"This one." He touched the one above his eyebrow.

"Do you have more than one?"

"No." He snapped. "Uh, I got it when I was younger. Fell off my bike."

"Little bit unexciting. I was expecting you to be some sort of badass and you got it protecting someone." She laughed.

"Yeah, we can't all be heroes." He looked down.

"What time do you get off?"

"Five." He said.

"Can you walk me home?"

"Do you want me to?" He asked looking up at her and she nodded. "Well, okay then." He smiled.

"Great! See you then."

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Gavin asked.<p>

"I was talking to Austin." She smiled sitting down.

"Just talking?" He smirked.

"Stop it." She glared at him.

"Alright, alright." He laughed and looked up at his office door. The laughter was cut short. "Dear god. Please tell me that is not Trish."

"Where?" Ally turned around to see her best friend standing at the door. "Trish." She jumped up and opened the door. "You aren't supposed to be here."

"Who let you in?" Gavin asked.

"It was important! I found him!" Trish said excitedly.

"Who?" Ally asked.

"Dez!"

"You found him?" Ally's eye's widened and she looked to Gavin.

"Fine." He sighed. "Just get her a guest pass and go talk somewhere else." He shook his head.

"Thank you!" Ally grabbed her handbag and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled and got back to his work.

* * *

><p>"So how exactly did you find him?" Ally asked handing Trish a cup of coffee.<p>

"I was waiting for a cab and he was just there."

"Did you say hi to him?"

"No, he just walked straight past me. I don't think he saw me, but he's here. In this city!"

"How are you going to find him again?" Ally asked.

"I never really thought about that.." Trish sighed.

"Aren't you dating this new Jace guy anyway?"

"I am, and he's nice, don't get me wrong, but he isn't Dez." Trish shrugged.

"Then you really need to decide what you want before you do something you'll regret."

"I know." Trish sighed. "I haven't seen him in years. What if he's married? Got kids? Gay?"

"Getting a little ahead of yourself." Ally laughed.

"Ugh, why is love such an awful thing."

"it's not awful." Ally smiled. "It's magical."

"Are you trying to make me sick?" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious."

"Have you ever actually been in love? In fact, have you ever actually had a boyfriend?"

"I have dated." Ally reassured her. "I guess nothing has ever come out of it."

"What happened to that last guy?" Trish asked.

"Dallas? That lasted about a month. I'm in no rush anyway." Ally shrugged.

"I'm sure some hunk will come along soon enough." Trish winked. "I better go anyway, I'm booked in for a spa appointment. I will see you tonight?"

"Yeah. 8 o'clock, don't be late." Ally reminded her.

"Am I ever?" Trish smirked and left.

"All the time." Ally said to herself.

* * *

><p>"I gotta go." Ally smiled.<p>

"You are actually leaving on time?" Gavin looked up at her.

"I have plans."

"Well from what you told me, you don't have plans till 8."

"I have other plans." Ally shrugged.

"cough, Austin, cough." Gavin smirked.

"No." She said and looked at her. "Okay yes, but he's just walking me home. I feel a lot safer walking home with someone."

"You could get a cab." Gavin suggested.

"Gavin, it's rush hour and it's New York. I wouldn't be home until midnight."

"Alright, alright. Have fun." Gavin smiled.

"You too."

"I can think of better things to do on a Friday night than work."

"Then don't work." Ally said.

"I need to get this finished. I'll see you Monday."

"See you Monday."

* * *

><p>"So, how was fixing things?" Ally asked Austin as the strolled along the sidewalk.<p>

"Exhilarating." He replied sarcastically.

"That bad?" She laughed.

"It wasn't so bad." He shrugged. "For sound engineers they sure break a lot of things."

"You should see the fee's Gavin ends up paying, but then again it is a huge company."

"it is." Austin agreed. "I'm surprised I even got the job."

"Gavin's a nice guy." Ally smiled.

"Yeah, he is. So whats the deal with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are you together?" Austin asked.

"No." Ally shook her head. "Just friends, it's always been that way."

"So you've never once thought about him in that way?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. Well…"

"I knew it." Austin smirked.

"It was a long time ago!" Ally reassured him. "We got really drunk and he kissed me. I guess I thought there was something there, for about five minutes. Then we both thought it was super weird.. so.. just friends." Ally smiled.

"Just friends. I've heard that before."

"Why do you ask anyway?" Ally asked.

"I dunno. I guess I think you're pretty and stuff." Austin stopped walking and Ally faced him.

"Pretty and stuff?" She asked.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"_Dork_." She laughed and carried on walking.

"Dork?" He asked catching up to her. "I am not a dork."

"If that's what you think." Ally smiled and Austin laughed.

* * *

><p>"I would invite you in, but my place is such a mess." Austin confessed.<p>

"It's okay, I have to go get ready anyway. Big night out with a friend."

"Have fun."

"I will try, you have fun too, with whatever you are doing." Ally smiled.

"I will do my best." He nodded and headed into his apartment. "Oh, by the way." He said stopping. "I meant what I said back there. You're beautiful." He smiled once more and closed the door.

Ally stood in awe. He was a stranger, but something drew her to him. Her heart melted, maybe it was because he changed "pretty" to "beautiful". Ally smiled to herself and headed into her own apartment.


	3. A Date?

**Chapter 3 - A date?**

* * *

><p>"Here we go." Ally smiled placing Gavin regular coffee on his desk.<p>

"Thanks." He smiled up at her.

"What you working on?"

"Everything." He sighed. "Ricky thinks we should open a new tour venue, I'm trying to figure out where though." He scratched his head.

"What about Vegas?" Ally suggested sitting down.

"That might just work. I know there's a old casino just shut down there. Could be the perfect place." He began typing. "This is it." He turned the screen to show Ally.

"It looks big enough." Ally nodded.

"Yeah, I'll make some phone calls. Oh, can you set up a meeting with Jimmy Starr, got a call over the weekend saying he wanted to talk about something." Gavin shrugged.

"Can you really trust him?"

"Can I hell, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear what he has to say."

"Okay." Ally smiled.

"Oh, also." He said reaching under his desk. "I broke this the other night. I'm not too worried about it being fixed, but can you take it to Austin see if he knows how to recover the files from it." He handed her the laptop.

"If I must." She joked and took the laptop.

* * *

><p>"How the hell did he break it?" Austin asked.<p>

"I don't even want to know." Ally laughed.

"Well, I guess I can take it apart and get the harddrive out. That should have all the files on it, then all I gotta do is put it into another computer and get them back. Easy enough."

"Oh yes, that sounds super easy."

"It is for me." He smiled.

"I um, I heard some noise coming from your apartment the other day." As she said those words Austin's face dropped. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." He flashed her a quick smile. "Just uh, just a call with an old friend. We don't really get along.. I guess I lost it." He shrugged. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Ally smiled. "The walls are paper thin anyway." She laughed.

"Yeah." He laughed in a agreement. "Listen, uh.. please feel free to say no, but I was wondering if you would maybe ever wanna go out sometime… I can't say I'm one for a fancy dinner… uh.. but I do love the cinema. In fact I just love movies." He smiled. "And I'd definitely buy you some popcorn."

"Popcorn?" She asked. "How can I refuse."

"Really?" His eyes lit up. "I mean, awesome. I'll let you know."

"I look forward to it."

"Me too." He looked straight into her eyes. His eye's look tired. Like they had seen so many things in a short time. So many things that could change a person. He broke the eye contact and laughed a little. "Well, I better get to work." he pointed at the laptop.

"Of course." She smiled and left.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Gavin asked.<p>

"Uh.. I think he just asked me on a date." Ally smiled.

"Who?" Gavin looked at her in confusion.

"Austin."

"Oh, did he?" Gavin smirked.

"Well.. I think." She laughed.

"He either did, or he didn't."

"It's just to the cinema." She shrugged.

"Still counts." He said. "But, the cinema? Really? I'm sure I'm paying him enough to take you somewhere nice."

"Maybe it's not his thing." She shrugged.

"It's not many peoples thing, but they still make the effort. Anyway, I thought you didn't like him?" Gavin raised an eyebrow.

"I don't." Ally said. "Just because I'm going on a date with him doesn't mean I like him."

"You do know what dates are right?" Gavin laughed.

"Yes! Obviously."

"Right. So, you know that a date leads to a second one, and then another, and another, then you're kissing, oh and then comes sex, then marriage, and usually kids."

"Shut up." Ally shook her head making Gavin laugh more.

"I'm just saying." He held up his hands. "But come on, if you agreed to go on a date with him you gotta like something about him?"

"Maybe I find him interesting." She shrugged. "What did he work as before he moved here?"

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"Well, how did he get this job?" Ally asked.

"Buddy at one of our venues said he gave Austin a job but, he was finding it hard working with a group of people. Said he needed something quiet. I didn't ask what he was before that."

"Hm, alright." Ally nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

* * *

><p>"You know I can't come out tonight, I have a date."<p>

"_I can't believe you are blowing me off for him."_

"Trish, you are still my best friend."

"_Uh huh.. well.. I guess I will go out and get drunk. Alone."_

"It can be that bad. You might run into Dez again."

"_Knowing my luck I probably won't, but good luck with your date. Make sure you get some."_

"No. Just no." Ally laughed. "I'll call you when I get back."

"_Alright, have fun."_

* * *

><p>"So, what exactly are we going to see?" Ally asked.<p>

"I just figured we'd see what's on when we get there."

"There's that new war movie. The one with Brad Pitt?" Ally suggested.

"Uh, war movies aren't my thing." Austin said.

"But your a guy."

"That's a little bit sexest." He laughed.

"Sorry." She joined in with his laughing.

"What about that horror thats out?"

"Oh.. if you want." She shrugged.

"Do you not like horrors?" He asked.

"It's not I don't like them, it's just I get easily scared."

"Alright, what about that thing with Zac Efron in it." He sighed.

"Sounds like my kind of movie." She winked and walked ahead.

* * *

><p>"You know, that wasn't actually that bad." He smiled.<p>

"Because it had shirtless Zac Efron in it." Ally smirked.

"Meh, I've seen better." He shrugged.

"Oh really? Like who?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, like me." He smirked.

"I don't believe it."

"Maybe one day I'll show you." He winked.

"Your such a flirt."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you like someone?" He asked making her stop. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't mean to come on so strong."

"It's fine." She smiled.

"Can I be honest?"

"Sure."

"The last time I went on a date was when I was 15." He looked embarrassed to admit it.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah… thats lame right?" He tried to laugh it off.

"No, I think it's cute." She smiled. "But, that entire time you've never asked someone on a date?"

"I never had the time." He said. "Always traveling and moving about. But I mean, I have been with girls if that's what you're asking. And, the girl I dated when I was 15 went on to be my girlfriend for about five years, then she broke it off." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry to hear."

"It's alright, it was a long time ago." He smiled. "So, what about you?"

"I dated someone for a while, but it didn't work out. I think Gavin scared them off." She laughed. "He's.. protective."

"So I should probably be careful then?" He asked and Ally realized they were almost home.

"Who said I even liked you?" She smirked.

"Oh, so we're playing that game are we?"

"It was a serious question."

"Well." He said opening the door for her. "Why did you go on a date with me if you didn't?"

"You never specified it was a date." She smiled and began walking up the stairs with him closely following. "But, you called it a date plenty of times." He said.

"Okay, maybe I did." She said stopping at her door. "But that still doesn't mean I like you."

"Alright then." He shrugged. "I won't keep asking. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She nodded and he turned to his apartment putting his key in the door.

"Austin." She said.

"Yeah?" He turned around and was instantly met by her lips on his. He smiled into the kiss. Ally pulled away after a few seconds and looked up at him. "What was that for?" He smiled down at her.

"It was answering your question." She smiled and walked into her apartment leaving him standing there in awe.


	4. New Plates

**Chapter 4 - New Plates**

* * *

><p>"Alright, spill." Gavin said sitting on Ally's desk.<p>

"What?" She looked up from the computer screen that she had been so lost in.

"Since the very minute you walked in here this morning you've had a smile on your face. Now, I know you like this job, but you don't like it that much. Which leads me to think that you are happy about something else outside of work. So, spill."

"I am allowed to smile." Ally shrugged and looked back down to the screen.

"Ally." Gavin sighed. "How long have we known each other?" He asked rhetorically. "Now, tell me the truth." He smiled.

"Okay fine. We kissed." She said but Gavin just shook his head in confusion. "Me and Austin." She clarified.

"He kissed you, or you kissed him?" Gavin asked.

"I kissed him, but does it really matter."

"You made the move." Gavin looked surprised. "You must really like him."

"There's something about him." She shrugged.

"So, I assume there will be more dates?"

"If he asks." Ally smiled.

"Fair enough." Gavin went back to his own seat and leaned back in it. "Oh, by the way, I'm going out of town in a week, I'll need you to look after this place."

"Where you going?"

"Bought the place in Vegas, so gotta go over there and make sure everything runs smoothly. I'll be gone for a month or so."

"A month?" Ally asked. "You've never left me alone that long before.. I don't really know what I'm doing."

"Ally, you'll be fine. I'm always a phone call away and any problems I'm on the first flight back." He smiled. "Besides you have all the other guys who are happy to help out."

"I suppose." Ally sighed.

"I wouldn't leave you if I didn't think you could handle it. I'll still be working when I'm over there, you just have to make sure nothing sets on fire… Or you will be fired." He laughed. "You see what I did there?"

"Yes… It was so funny." Ally joked. She looked down at her phone to see several texts from Trish.

"What is it?" Gavin asked.

"It's Trish..."

"Just go." Gavin shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." he smiled.

"You're the best!"

* * *

><p>"He's leaving you in charge of the entire company?" Trish's eyes widened.<p>

"Sort of." Ally shrugged.

"Can I have a job?"

"I can't just give you a job." Ally laughed. "He's still my boss. Besides you're going back home in a few days."

"About that." Trish sighed. "I really don't want to go back, It's just not me anymore."

"What about that guy your dating… Jace?"

"We broke up last night." Trish shrugged.

"And you're okay with it?" Ally looked concerned.

"It was fun but he just wasn't the one. It was mutual anyway."

"So.. you are planning to stay here?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Trish smiled.

"How are you going to afford it though? New York is expensive."

"Relax Ally. I've had this on my mind for months. I moved into a smaller apartment so I had less rent. I've been working double shifts for months and I've been saving every cent I could."

"Why didn't you tell me all this?" Ally asked.

"Well first of all I had no idea if I would even have enough money to begin with, and I wanted to come out here to check this place out first." Trish shrugged. "You aren't mad, are you?"

"How could I be mad? My best friend is moving here." Ally smiled and hugged Trish. "I take it you still haven't found a place to stay?" Ally asked when the hug ended.

"Not yet. I'll just stay in the hotel till I find a place."

"Or… you could come stay with me?" Ally suggested.

"You would do that?"

"Of course." Ally nodded. "I have the spare room that has never been put to use and I could do with the company."

"I'd love to!" Trish smiled.

"Well, we can go get your stuff from the hotel just now." Ally paused. "What about all the stuff you left back at your old place?"

"I sold majority of it so I could buy it back here." Trish walked ahead.

"I don't think that's how it works, but okay." Ally said to herself.

* * *

><p>"Hey uh, Mr Young." Austin knocked on the office door.<p>

"Austin. Please, call me Gavin."

"Uh yes sir.. I mean, Gavin."

"What can I do for you?" Gavin sat back in his chair.

"I was wondering if I could have Friday off.. I.. I just have some things I have to do."

"Is everything alright?" Gavin asked.

"Fine. Everything is fine.. it's uh.. it's just.." Austin stuttered.

"Austin it's fine. Take the day off." Gavin smiled.

"Thank you si-.. Gavin." Austin smiled back.

"But I will need you to make this the only time it happens unless something is seriously wrong. I'm leaving this weekend to go to Vegas, and I won't be back for at least a month, maybe even more. Ally is going to need all the help she can get. You know anything about music business?"

"I know the basics." Austin shrugged. "Wanted to do music when I was a kid, studied it in college for about a year and a half."

"What happened?"

"Just didn't work out. I got lazy I guess. Settled working some place else."

"Where?" Gavin asked.

"Uh.. just general stores and stuff. Couldn't do much else." Austin replied.

"Well, you still know more than Ally does." Gavin laughed. "She's great when it comes to actual music, you know? She could tell you every single chord in a song, and probably learn an entire album in a week. But she doesn't know the first thing about music business." Gavin sighed. "Well, I have faith in her. She's watched me work here for years. I'm sure she'll be fine." Gavin stood up and fixed his jacket. He glanced down at his watch. "I didn't realize it was so late. How come you are still here?"

"Just wanted to get most of the work out the way." Austin shrugged.

"I let Ally go early. Her friend Trish had some sort of important news or something." Gavin shrugged and picked up his briefcase. "Let me walk you out." Gavin said closing the door behind him.

"Ally told me about your date."

"Oh.. You aren't.. mad or anything are you?" Austin asked.

"Of course not. Ally is my best friend. I love her to death, but not like that." Gavin explained. "I think you might be good for her."

"I dunno." Austin sighed. "I'm really not that sure she's into me. And we haven't known each other for long."

"Does it matter how long you've known the person? Besides I think she likes you."

"You do?"

"It's hard to tell with her sometimes, but yeah. I think she does." Gavin smiled. "This is my car." Gavin stopped and opened the door. "Can I give you a ride home?"

"Nah, it's okay." Austin said. "I gotta go to the garage and pick my car up anyway."

"New one?"

"Old, busted the engine when I was driving up here."

"Ah, well have a nice night." Gavin smiled and got in his car.

* * *

><p>"Is that where he lives?" Trish smirked and nodded towards Austin's door.<p>

"Yes." Ally rolled her eyes. "Here, go on in." Ally handed Trish the keys.

"Why what are you doing?" Trish asked.

"Can you just go in please." Ally asked.

"Fine." Trish said heading into the apartment alone. Ally took a deep breath and knocked Austin's door. She was about to give up when the door finally opened to Austin buttoning the top buttons of his shirt up. "Hey." He smiled.

"Not interrupting something am I?" Ally asked.

"No." He shook his head. "I was asleep actually. You wanna come in? I actually cleaned the place." He laughed.

"Sure." She smiled and he opened the door further for her. She looked around. It was nothing special, but it was cosy. There were some posters of bands on the wall and the occasional movie poster. "You like all these bands." Ally asked.

"Love em." He nodded.

"You have a nice place."

"It's alright." He shrugged.

"Is that your car parked out there, I've never seen it before."

"Yeah, it's mine."

"Well I wanted to give you these." Ally said handing him the bag she had been holding.

"What is it?" He asked looking in the bag.

"I figured you might need them.. since I broke the other ones." She watched as he pulled the box of plates out the bag.

"Thank you." He laughed and placed them down on a desk. "I don't really have anyway to put them to good use though."

"Well, how about you cook me dinner?" She suggested and he smiled.

"I can try."

"Tomorrow night sound good?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Sounds great."

"Good." She kissed his cheek and left.

"I can't cook for shit." He said to himself. Just then his phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Austin how's it going? Everything okay I hope?"_

"It's good. Everything is fine"

"_I'm just calling to make sure you are still coming on Friday. You can't keep missing appointments."_

"I know, I know." He sighed. "I'll be there don't worry."

"_You aren't the only one going through this Austin. There are other people there. It's just a support group. We aren't going to force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."_

"I said I'd be there alright."

"_Okay, okay."_

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to snap. I promise I'll turn up this time."

"_Good, I will see you there."_

"Yeah.. see you there."

* * *

><p>"How about you cook me dinner." Trish mimicked Ally.<p>

"Were you listening!?"

"Did you really expect me not to?" Trish laughed.

"I hate you." Ally sighed throwing herself onto the couch.

"No you don't." Trish smiled. "Besides, I think it's cute. How old is he?"

"I'm not even sure." Ally said.

"He looks about 30."

"Maybe he is." Ally shrugged.

"You should probably find out." Trish suggested.

"Probably for the best."

"I'm guessing you like him then?"

"I think he's attractive." Ally smiled.

"Just attractive?" Trish sat beside her friend.

"I don't know him well enough."

"Yet." Trish added.

"Yet." Ally agreed.


	5. Dez

**I do apologise that this is so short, but I promise it will get better. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Dez. <strong>

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Ally asked. She had settled on the red dress Gavin had bought her for an A&amp;R meeting a few months back.<p>

"Wow.." Trish smiled. "You look great.. almost like you are trying to impress him."

"So it's too much." Ally sighed and turned back to her room.

"No, no. I didn't say that. You look nice, just leave it as it is."

"Maybe this is a mistake." Ally said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Are you serious? An hour ago you were all excited for this and now what? You don't want to do it. Can I remind you that it was you and not him who suggested this." Trish said.

"I know, I know!" Ally shook her head. "I'm just nervous."

"You've known him five minutes. He's hardly going to ask you to marry him." Trish stood up. "What are you so worried about?"

"I don't know.. falling for him?" Ally shrugged. "You know everyone I've dated has always uped at left at the first chance they got."

"That was one guy Ally, you really can't let that dictate the rest of your dating life."

"I guess."

"You are still young, and you are still waiting for the right guy. Just enjoy the attention Austin's going to give you. Now will you just go and have a good time."

"Yes." Ally rolled her eyes. "And no listening to our conversations."

"I won't." Trish smiled grabbing her bag. "I'm going out. I don't want to be stuck in here watching stupid game shows. It's the weekend, I need to get wasted."

"Why am I your friend again?" Ally asked.

"Good question."

* * *

><p>"None of this is even english." Austin said to himself, trying to read the recipe off his laptop. He looked down at the dish he had before him and sighed. It was a disaster. He glanced at his watch, she was going to be here any minute. He knew something like this would happen, so after burning himself on the pan trying to dispose of the mess within it, he headed to his fridge. He had taken earlier precautions and bought some ready meals. She wouldn't be able to tell the difference, right? He hoped and prayed anyway. He had merely seconds to make himself look presentable. He was one for mixing classy with casual, so jeans and a button up seemed suitable. He sprayed himself with some cologne, hoping it would cover up the smell of sweat and burnt food that lingered on his skin. His hair was a mess, but it always was. He took a deep breath admiring himself in the mirror, just as there was a knock on his door.<p>

"Play it cool Austin, play it cool." He said to himself before opening the door. "Ally." His smiled dropped into his mouth hanging wide open. "Wow.." He laughed a little. "You look.. uh.. nice." He smiled. "Thank you." She smiled back.

"Come on in." He opened the door wider, extending his arm to point her in the right direction. "I tried to tidy up.."

"Tried being the key word there?" She asked looking around.

"Yeah, it still looks bad huh?" He laughed. "Well take a seat, I'll be back in a moment." He made sure she wasn't going to follow him into the kitchen. Not only was it ten times more messier than his front room, but it also held the evidence that he actually hadn't cooked dinner at all. After microwaving the packets in a rush he emptied the contents onto a plate, trying to make it as presentable as possible. There was no luck there. "Fuck it." He said grabbing the plates and heading back out. He took a deep breath as he put the plate down in front of her. He sat down opposite her, scanning her face to see if she would notice. "This looks nice." She smiled and began eating.

"Oh, almost forgot." He got up running to the kitchen then back. "I'm not exactly a wine guy so I wasn't sure what kind to buy or anything. I hope this is open." He said struggling to open the bottle. "It's a screw top." She laughed.

"Oh." He said twisting the cap. "I knew that." He laughed as he poured her a glass.

"What's on this dish then?" Ally smiled.

"Uh.. onion." He scratched the back of his head. "And uh… chicken… I think?"

"So you don't know what you put in your own food?" She asked.

"I didn't cook this." He sighed. "I'm an awful chef. I tried, and I ended up creating something that looked like sick.. so I just got some microwavable stuff."

"I know. I heard the microwave ding." She laughed.

"Wow." He shook his head laughing. "I'm an idiot."

"It's okay, I honestly don't mind."

"Maybe next time I could just man up and take you out to dinner."

"Who said there would be a next time?"

"If there is a next time." He smiled.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before they had finished the bottle of wine and then some<p>

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Sure." She looked up at him, smiling away.

"Why did you want to go on this… date? If that's what it is."

"I really don't know." She shrugged. "I guess I wanted to get to know you better."

"Fair enough." He nodded.

"Why did you agree?"

"I guess.. I wanted to get to know you better." He smiled.

"Mr original right here."

"Nah." He laughed. "Like I said, I've never really had time for girls, and now that I do.." He sighed. "I guess you're the first girl who has actually wanted to get to know me." He smiled.

"Except I don't really know you." She added.

"I suppose."

"Let's play a game." She suggested.

"A game?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A game." She nodded. "You have to answer every question I throw at you, truthfully."

"Alright, what do I get if I do this?"

"What do you want?" She asked, staring at him. It was probably the wine talking, as it was never her intention to get this drunk or be this intense with him.

"How far are you willing to go?" He asked, smirking a little.

"Answer the questions and you'll find out."

"Okay, shoot."

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Really?" He laughed. "Yellow."

"Whats your favorite movie?"

"The Warriors" He replied. He always like old cult classics.

"Who is your favorite band?"

"Uh… The Script." He smiled.

"Good choice."

"You know these questions aren't exactly what I was expecting."

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" She asked.

"More like it." He laughed. "I think I was 15."

"Wow." She said.

"Young, I know.. just kinda happened." He shrugged.

"Where did you actually get that scar from?"

"I already told you." He said rubbing it lightly.

"But it's not the only scar you have. I've seen some on your arms, there's another just under your ear. So how did you get those?"

"I just got into a lot of bad fights."

"Okay." She shrugged.

"Is that all?" He asked, relieved she didn't keep questioning him on the scars.

"I think so." She smiled and stood up and he joined her just as fast. "So, what do you want?"

"Honestly?" He looked down at her. "I want to kiss you."

"Then why don't you." She tested him. He would be lying if he said he didn't like how flirty she was. He bit his lip and leaned down.

"_Ally!" _

Both of them were knocked out of their trance as their attention was drawn to the door.

"It's Trish." Ally sighed.

"Go get it." He stepped back.

"This better be good Trish!" Ally said opening the doors. "Oh… hello." She looked up at the man who stood before her. "I found him!" Trish said stepping out from behind him. "It's Dez!"

"Dez?!" Ally's eyes lit up.

"That's me." The man smiled. "Good to see you again Ally."

"I can't believe she actually found you!" Ally hugged him and he laughed. "I've been looking for you guys for a long time."

"Mostly Trish I'm guessing?" Ally smirked.

"Mostly Trish." He agreed. "But you are great too."

"Sorry about interrupting your date Ally, but surely you two must be finished by now." Trish said.

"What's going on?" Austin asked making his way up the door. He froze when he saw a familiar face. "Dez?" He asked.

"Austin..?" Dez looked back in shock.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ally looked between the two men.

"Yeah.." Austin gulped.


End file.
